


night at the museum

by princess_astra



Series: peter parker loves you (mostly) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, i hate reader inserts but i also don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_astra/pseuds/princess_astra
Summary: based off these prompts:- I have you shoved against the wall but now I can't stop looking at your mouth- We're hiding from the authorities and it's very close quarters in here, I can feel your body against mine.nothing to do with the movie of the same name





	night at the museum

 

"I can't believe you let this happen!"

" _Me?_ You're the one who had to take a picture of the whale from every angle!" Peter tried defending himself, as the two of you zigzagged through a rather boring exhibit about plants at the American Museum of Natural History in Manhattan. You were on a school field trip there, and paired together when told it had to be boy-girl. You two had signed up to take subways home on your own, so you didn't have to leave with the school, which turned out to be a bad idea. Without the school's guidance— both of you failed to notice that the museum had closed.

"That was way before! We could have just walked through the last exhibit, but you just had to look at every single pretty rock!" You fired back, one step ahead of him.

"They weren't pretty rocks, they were _rare minerals!_ " Peter attempted to justify himself, the both of you now entering the pre-historic exhibit with dinosaurs. "Out of all the days for the security system to malfunction, you would expect more guards." Usually a malfunction in the security system wouldn't get out, but your school had been notified since you were a bunch of minors.

"Well we have to get out of here without anyone noticing, or they're going to think we're trying to steal one of your _rare minerals,_ " you mocked. You were getting confused with the directions, and slightly distracted at the giant bone-structures around you, so now Peter was leading the way, nearly running. You were barely keeping up, whisper-shouting your complaints. "Honestly, I don't know why they wouldn't make it more obvious that the museum was closing, and on a night like this! They knew that they had kids here, and I bet this isn't the first time that—"

"Shh!" Peter turned around quickly and clasped his hand over your mouth, and your eyes widened in shock. He looked over your shoulder, and then dragged you to the side, so the two of you were just out of sight behind a wall. You were wedged between him and the wall. "There's someone coming," he whispered. He looked at you for only a second before realizing the compromising position, and then resorting to leaning forward and burying his face in your neck to avoid looking at your lips. It didn't help very much for him, however, because he could feel every curve of your body against his. When he imagined the moment he would finally feel that sensation, he definitely didn't imagine it like this.

Meanwhile, you felt his strong form over yours, too, but trilobites honestly creeped you out, and you were left to stare at this giant informational about them right behind him. You were nervous about the guards around anyway— so you closed your eyes. You were definitely not thinking about trilobites anymore, because closing your eyes made you hyper-aware of all your other senses, and you could not only feel Peter against you, but catch his scent, also.

After a few moments, he moved away from you and took your hand. "Come on," he whispered, pulling you along behind him. You were hiding from the authorities which could have serious consequences if you got caught, but you couldn't help but notice for a split second how perfectly your hands fit together as you stumbled along through the rainforest exhibit.

You seemed to be doing fine then, ducking behind a wall or glass case every once in awhile, and never letting go of each other. You finally made it to the weird, long hallway that had information about different diseases on the walls after a few short minutes. "I think we can take a shortcut here, right?" You asked.

"Yeah," Peter agreed, heading a different direction rather than through the underwater exhibit you had gotten so distracted in before.

"Oh no," You breathed, still holding his hand tightly, and stopping him in his tracks.

"What?" He asked. He followed your eyes and saw what you were looking at— Mr. Nainby, staring at his extremely out-of-date flip phone. Mr. Nainby was a fragile, dorky man who was your school group's chaperone before you were allowed to separate. You were afraid of him, because he although he was a very shy, awkward man, you knew that he was good friends with your uncle.

"What do we do?" You asked nervously.

"Uhh..." Peter quickly scanned the hallway, and spotted a door. "Don't ask how I can do this," he told you quickly, before moving closely to the door handle, fidgeting with the lock for a few seconds, and then managing to open it and pull you inside.

He closed the door softly, and when he turned to you, he realized that he could feel your breath on his face. It was an extremely narrow closet, which only had brooms in it. There was a faint glow in the room from the light outside, and Peter was suddenly aware of every part of your body— your legs, stomach, chest, and finally your hands, both in which he was currently holding now. Even in the dark he could see your eyes, nose, and then your lips... and he thought every part of you beautiful. But once his eyes drifted to your lips, they were stuck there. He couldn't stop thinking about them before, but now they were only centimeters away from his.

He gripped you hands tighter, your fingers completely interlaced with his, and slowly dragged them up to either side of your head. You didn't know how it was physically possible, but you felt him move closer, and he rested his forehead on yours.

You gulped. He was so close to you that he swore he heard it. You whispered— "I think he's coming. Peter, I can't let him see me. My uncle, he—"

You were cut off by a frail yet cranky voice outside the door. You were honestly terrified of what would happen if he saw you, and your eyes widened when you heard Mr. Nainby say— "Is there someone in there?"

"Peter," you breathed once more, and it was driving him crazy. He saw your lips moving and he felt the air you pushed out between them but he never felt them on his, and now he had an opportunity.

"He's awkward. You know what I can do so he won't see you?" He whispered the words so quickly you couldn't believe you registered them all, and almost smiled at how he was asking for permission even in a crazy situation like this.

You nodded slightly, and with the noise of the door handle being jingled, he crashed his lips onto yours.

It was fast and passionate, and you were thankful for it, because when you felt light fill the room through your closed eyelids, you couldn't think about anything besides how amazing this moment felt.

"Oh, I'm just going to..." Mr. Nainby, as Peter had said, was a very awkward man notorious for being uncomfortable with PDA, and therefore just closed the door and walked away.

The door closed, but now you were steadily making out, and your pace slowed down until you stopped, and giggled. "As much as I'd love to keep doing this, we should really get out of here."

Peter couldn't help but break into a wide grin at your declaration, the words _I'd love to keep doing this_ echoing over and over through his mind, and he would later continue repeating that sentence to himself for the rest of the night and when he couldn't sleep. But right now, he cared about you, and wanted to get you out safely. He then resorted to just holding one of your hands, and opened the door. "Agreed."

 

**Author's Note:**

> and the rest was history... GET IT


End file.
